


Mistletoe

by AsherWritesAStory



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, background Clybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: Catching Tweek under the mistletoe proved to be easier said than done he realized. He kept moving around the room, catching up with different people, but he was never even getting close to the god forsaken mistletoe.Craig, meanwhile, kept ending up under that stupid little thing with everyonebutTweek. Token, Bebe, Jimmy, Nichole and Clyde, who made a joke about being married, before kissing Craig on the cheek.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my Tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr : masked-vigilante.tumblr.com

Clyde and Bebe were the first ones that got caught under the mistletoe. The others in the room started to cheer, clap and tease when Bebe smirked and tugged Clyde down by the collar of his shirt for a quick kiss. 

Craig clapped too, but his eyes also went to Tweek on instinct. He was standing across the room, next to Token and Nichole, and Craig felt warm under the collar at the soft smile that was forming on Tweek’s lips.

Craig wanted to kiss that smile, chase it right off his face and replace it with another one; the one he seemed to reserve for Craig and only Craig.

They’ve kissed in public before, sure, but it was always quick and on the cheek.

But every single person in this room knew about their relationship, at least Craig hoped they did, anyway, considering the two had been together since they were ten.

So if their friends didn’t know they were together by now then they were what Craig would call ‘pretty damn clueless’.

However, Craig didn’t like drawing attention to it if he was being honest.

He would hold Tweek’s hand and kiss him on the cheek when they were out but he hated the looks that came from the judgemental hicks that lived in this town. And for some reason he also hated it when his friends starred as well.

Maybe it was the fact that Tweek had managed to break his usual stoic expression and others got to see the Craig that only Tweek saw in private. 

But he knew that no one in this room would stare in a judgemental way at all. They were their friends and people Craig considered family, the people he trusted most in the world to have his, and Tweek’s, back.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought to himself. 

He finished his wine with a few quick swigs and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, determination firing up in his chest.

He was going to do it. He was going to catch Tweek under the mistletoe, and he was going to kiss him in front of everyone in this damn room.

But catching Tweek under the mistletoe proved to be easier said than done he realized. He kept moving around the room, catching up with different people, but he was never even getting close to the god forsaken mistletoe.

Craig, meanwhile, kept ending up under that stupid little thing with everyone _but_ Tweek. Token, Bebe, Jimmy, Nichole and Clyde, who made a joke about being married, before kissing Craig on the cheek.

But as time passed them by eventually the party started winding down, the guests trickling out after saying their goodbyes to everyone who was still there.

With a sigh Craig had admitted defeat and made his way into the kitchen to help Bebe clean up in whatever way he could. She deserved the help for throwing the party in her home after all.

And after a few minutes of it just being the two of them, Clyde, Nichole and Token joined them which quickly turned the clean-up party into another, more intimate, party amongst couples.

Tweek hadn’t yet joined them, so Craig excused himself and made his way back to the living room to look for his boyfriend.

And to his surprise he was standing in the doorway between the living and dining room… Right under the mistletoe.

Craig approached him slowly, heart pounding faster when Tweek spotted him, smiling instantly.

“I’ve been trying to catch you under this damn thing all night,” Craig confessed as he came to stand right in front of him.

Tweek blinked, eyes filled with disbelief, “you were? Really?”

At Craig’s wordless nod, he let out a tiny laugh, “I actually thought I was doing you a favor by avoiding it. I know you’re not comfortable with public displays of affection you big goof.”

Okay, so, Tweek had a point. 

“But I want to be,” Craig confessed. “I’m not ashamed of us, of you. We’re with friends… they won’t judge us, nor will they make a big deal out of it. It’s normal for couples to do and it’s something I _want_ to do.”

“You don’t have to do this for me you know…” Tweek placed a hand on Craig’s cheek, smiling up at his taller boyfriend.

He watched as a light blush tinted Craig’s cheeks.

He watched as Craig reached up and held his hand lightly with one of his own.

Tweek knew he was blushing at this point too. So he hummed softly and put his free hand on Craig’s waist, tugging him closer.

They were both right underneath the mistletoe now, and with as many times as they’ve kissed Craig still felt giddy with the anticipation.

But so did Tweek.

They both leaned in, meeting halfway. Their noses bumped against each other before they tilted their heads and fit their lips together perfectly.

Craig wrapped one of his arms around Tweek’s neck and the other around his waist, pulling him in tight and holding him close as if their lives depended on it.

It was a picture perfect moment, the kind Craig didn’t think he’d ever get, something right out of all those chick flicks he watched with Tweek that he would never admit to loving.

Tweek tasted like spiced cider and his lips curved against Craig’s in that smile that was meant just for him.

“I love you Craig Tucker,” Tweek whispered so that only Craig could hear him as they slowly pulled apart.

”And I love you Tweek Tweak,” Craig was just as quiet with his response.

Craig brushed a stray strand of blonde hair out of Tweek’s face before his head dipped down with the full intent of kissing him once more.

“And I’ll always love you.”

“Eww!” 

They broke apart quickly, looking into the kitchen with aggravation spread on both their faces as they continued to hold each other. 

“Get a room guys,” Clyde teased with a huge smile on his face and amusement in his voice.

Craig groaned as he reached up into the doorway, pulling the mistletoe from its spot and quickly throwing it at his friend and hitting him in the face.

Tweek giggled, watching as Craig’s face relaxed before grabbing his chin and pulling him in for one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays.
> 
> I wrote this for my friend Lexi as a not so secret Santa gift exchange (and I say that because she knew I had her).
> 
> Anyway, thank you for taking a little bit of time out of your day to read this, I really appreciate it!
> 
> As always, feedback is welcomed.


End file.
